As a scheme in which wireless terminals perform wireless communication directly without intervention of a server or the like, a peer-to-peer wireless inter-terminal communication scheme (mobile P2P communication scheme) is known. Further, a communication scheme (hereinafter, referred to as “non-mobile P2P communication scheme”) in which wireless terminals perform wireless communication through a wireless access point is known.
However, when a mobile P2P terminal that performs communication according to the mobile P2P communication scheme and a non-mobile P2P device that performs communication according to the non-mobile P2P communication scheme perform communication while ignoring each other, a wireless band is congested, and a communication rate of the mobile P2P communication or the non-mobile P2P communication is lowered.